Graduating From Acquaintances to Lovers
by TextaNinja
Summary: An unexpected relationship forms between the dream boy and loser at Konoha High!
1. Chapter 1

**My first published SasukexNaruto fan fiction. Sweet. I'll try to keep this PG, but if I can't think of any soft ideas, I might just end this suddenly. Okay?**

The trees were adorned with red and gold, and the south courtyard of Konoha High was filled with life. It was the last week of the school year and all the seniors were letting loose. Even though the majority of the students were now young adults, immature behaviour was a regular at Konoha High.

"Hey, give that back!" Yelled one of the younger seniors as another ran away with what appeared to be a cup of instant ramen. A bunch of the more popular kids just sniggered as the younger, blonde boy, stumbled and chased after the boy who took his lunch.  
>"Ya gotta catch me if ya want it, fox boy." The ramen thief laughed.<br>"Don't call me that!" The blonde said, feeling a burst of energy. He was just about to get his lunch back, when he tripped, falling into one of the most mysterious guys in school, who he was sure that he hated him.  
>The most of the other students, including the boy who took the ramen, burst into hysterics.<br>"S-Sasuke… I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean t-"  
>Sasuke wiped his long, black, bangs out of his sharp, serious black eyes and looked down on the fallen boy. His face expressionless. "You've got to watch were you're going, Naruto, fox boy." He held his hand out to the blondie, Naruto, offering to help him up. Naruto hesitated for a moment, wondering why Sasuke Uchiha, of all people, is offering to help.<br>"I-I can stand up by myself, thank you very much." Naruto said, trying to be polite, but his words still came out in a rude tone. He quickly took a look around the courtyard to find the guy who took his lunch, but he'd left. "Dammit. I needed that ramen, I haven't eaten all day." He said quietly, clenching his stomach.  
>Sasuke sighed. "Since it was partially my fault that I got in your way, and made you lose track of your lunch, I could get you something."<br>"Why would someone like you, the guy all the girls have a crush on, want to do something for me?"  
>Sasuke just glared, signalling for Naruto to shut up and just accept the lunch. He walked off to the cafeteria and Naruto followed.<p>

At the cafeteria, Sasuke ordered some dango for Naruto and the pair took a seat, getting a few odd looks from other students. The dark, mysterious Uchiha hanging out with the loser foxy boy, Naruto, could be some big gossip among certain groups.  
>"You know, if you didn't have those weird whiskers drawn on your face, people wouldn't tease you as much." Sasuke said, surprisingly casually pointing at the marks on Naruto's face.<br>Naruto, who had been trying to avoid conversation, blushed a little bit as he finished his dango. "It's not like I choose to have these on my face or anything…"  
>Naruto was just about to open his mouth to thank Sasuke for the meal, but then the loud, obnoxious buzzing noise, also known as the 'bell' signalled for the end of lunch break and the beginning of the last lesson of the day. Sasuke stood up and left before Naruto even realized it.<p>

Throughout the whole lesson, Naruto couldn't stop thinking about Sasuke, and why he was being so nice to him.  
>'Dammit, why can't that guy get out of my head?' Naruto slapped himself to make sure he wouldn't start having any odd thoughts.<br>"Is everything alright back there, Naruto? People don't usually just slap themselves in the middle of class." His teacher, Iruka, asked.  
>"Uh, yeah. Just waking myself up so I can listen to you amazing lesson." He fibbed. "Dammit, Sasuke, why can't I stop thinking about you?" He added extremely quietly.<br>"Oh, what's this about Sasuke, I hear?" Kiba, another one of the screw-balls in the class, who also had excellent hearing, leaned over. "Y'hear that? Naruto love Sawsgay!" He laughed.  
>"I do not. Stop telling lies, Kiba." Naruto said, keeping his cool.<br>"Naruto and Sasuke, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes…" The whole class chanted before Iruka instructed them to be quiet, or he'd give them a test, even though it's the last week of school. 'Thank God Sasuke's not in this class…'

Once the final bell sounded, all the hallways flooded with teenagers, eager to get out of school to see their friends and family. Naruto just took his time, after all, he had no one to welcome him home or hang out with. He was just about to leave the school gates when he caught a glimpse of Sasuke out of his peripheral. Naruto started walking towards him to thank him for the lunch, as he hadn't been able to do it previously.  
>As if he could sense Naruto approaching behind him, Sasuke spun around and hugged him pulling him close to his chest.<br>Naruto's eyes grew wide with confusion and he pushed Sasuke away from him, hiding his blush.  
>"What the hell? Why'd you do that?"<br>"I'm sorry, little fox, I had no idea what came over me." Sasuke apologized bluntly.  
>"Okay, well," Naruto started. "I just came to thank you for lunch, it was very, uh, kind of you."<br>"No problem. I'll make sure no one takes you lunch again or even pick on you."  
>"You do know that it's the last week of school? Saying all this now doesn't really mean anything." Naruto stated. "Anyway, why are you acting all nice to me all of a sudden?"<br>"I've always found you interesting, Naruto." Sasuke said calmly, allowing the smallest smile to cross his face.  
>"Then why didn't you try talking to me sooner? Now you're just acting all creepy!" He raised his voice. "If I knew you didn't hate me, I would've tried to become your friend! You always seemed alone, too, even though everyone supposedly loves you!"<p>

Sasuke was in slight shock from Naruto's rage. He thought that he needed to calm him down, or at least take his mind off of things.  
>Sasuke pulled Naruto's face towards his, and gently placed his lips on Naruto's. Naruto didn't have enough time to process what was going on, so he didn't pull away straight away. Only did he realize what was going on when he heard a bunch of girls, who he assumed had a crush on Sasuke, squeal. As soon as he realized what was going on, he pulled away and landed a punch on Sasuke's face, leaving his perfect pale skin bruised.<br>Naruto gave the boy that just kissed him and odd glare, then turned and hastily walked the opposite direction, towards his home.

Sasuke hung his head in shame as he walked home. He didn't mean to pash Naruto, after all, the two had only just technically met, even though Sasuke had been keeping an eye on Naruto since 7th grade. He needs to learn more self-control.  
>And after all that, he never did get to ask Naruto what he planned to ask… But he could worry about that tomorrow.<br>At the Uzumaki home or more simply known as Naruto's place, Naruto crashed on his bed. He turned to view his calendar, only to be reminded about the graduation dinner on the last day of school. He didn't have anyone to go with, his family couldn't take him, he had no girlfriend to go with, because the girl he liked, Sakura, had too much pride to go out with someone like him, and none of his supposed friends really wanted to go with him either.  
>At the Uchiha residents, Sasuke sat under the kotatsu to warm up from the autumn weather. He clutched a photo frame which held an image, taken when Sasuke was around five years old, of his family.<p>

"Sorry, mother and father, I failed to make a friend again. I guess I'll have to either attend graduation alone or not go at all."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at school, Naruto managed to avoid Sasuke for the majority of the day. It was at lunch time when Sasuke approached Naruto, who was just sitting up in a tree, avoiding people. Sasuke appeared to be sulking a bit, but then again, he always looks like that.  
>"What do you want?" Naruto asked.<br>"Just to apologize for yesterday. It's my entire fault for not controlling myself."  
>"Uh huh... And I'm sorry for punching you." He said. "That bruise on your face makes you look tough, though. I mean, tougher." Naruto added, trying to make this conversation a bit more casual. 'Fuck that made me sound like I was flirting!' He thought.<br>"So, yeah." Sasuke started. "I need to ask you something."  
>"What?"<br>"Both you and I don't have anyone to go to the graduation dinner with, so, um..."  
>"Are you seriously asking me out to dinner? I didn't think you were that gay."<br>"Hey! What makes you think I'm gay?" Sasuke snapped, forgetting about how he kissed Naruto the other day. "Oh, wait, never mind. So do you want to come or not?"  
>"Hm..." Naruto pondered. "I'll get back to you on that one." An awkward silence momentarily fell over the two.. "I'll talk to you after school."<p>

Naruto jumped out of the tree he was sitting in just as the bell sounded. Sasuke and Naruto went their separate ways.

Naruto decided that he was going to accept Sasuke's invitation and he told him after school that day.

The two managed to avoid each other until the moment before the dinner, when they met up out the front of the function centre. Sasuke wore his hair normally, long bangs framing his face and spiked out at the back, and he was dressed in a formal, yet casual suit with a navy blue tie and black lace-up shoes with thick soles, which made him look even taller than he already was. Naruto had his blonde hair slicked back and was wearing a black button-up collared shirt and dark jeans. He had shoes similar to the ones Sasuke was wearing.

"Aren't you a bit over dressed, teme?" Naruto asked after inspecting Sasuke's outfit.  
>"Believe me, once you see how everyone else is dressed, you'll feel a bit stupid, dobe." He snapped back in a pissed off yet, happy way.<br>Inside the function centre, all of the seniors of Konoha high were walking around and chatting. All of them were dressed formally. Naruto seemed under-dressed. Naruto's eyes darted to the girl he had been crushing on since 8th grade. Sakura, the girl he had a crush on, was dressed in a red dress that was cut off at her knees, but had a long bit at the back. He pink hair was tied back in a bun and was fastened with a red ribbon.  
>"Naruto, stop staring at that girl, you have no chance with her." Sasuke said, sounding more like a jealous girlfriend than just a normal friend.<br>"What do you care, teme?"  
>"You're mine." He said seriously.<br>A small bead of sweat fell from Naruto's forehead as Sasuke embraced Naruto in a hug.  
>"Uh, Sasuke, not now!" Heads turned as Naruto pushed Sasuke away, again. "I'm going to go get some drinks; you go and, like, get a table or something."<p>

Sasuke chose to sit at a table with Shikamaru Nara and his date, Ino Yamanaka. Shikamaru didn't seem too happy that Sasuke is sitting at his table, but he was too lazy to tell him. Ino, on the other hand, was happy that Sasuke was there, after all, he was supposedly the dreamiest boy at Konoha High.  
>"So, Sasuke," Ino tried to strike up a conversation. "Where's your date?"<br>"Coming right now." Sasuke said, noticing Naruto walking over to the table with two glasses in his hands.  
>Ino turned around to see who he was talking about. She wasn't expecting to see Naruto coming towards them. It never even crossed her mind that Sasuke could be into boys.<br>Sasuke waved Naruto over to the table, but just as he was about to take his seat between Sasuke and Ino, he tripped up over his own feet, spilling the two glasses of soft drink all over himself and Sasuke.  
>"Nice job, Naruto." Shikamaru said sarcastically as Naruto quickly rushed off to the men's room to clean himself up.<br>"Please excuse us." Sasuke said politely to Ino, as he followed Naruto.  
>'How rude,' Ino thought. 'They just left there mess for someone else to clean up.'<p>

"I'm just glad I chose to wear dark clothing tonight, nothing too bad's going to show up." Naruto said, trying to lighten the mood a bit. "Do you need some help there?"  
>Sasuke was struggling to dry off his shirt and pants with some paper towel. "No, I'm fine, thanks."<br>Outside the men's room, the graduation awards were about to be given out. "Just let me help. The awards are about to be handed out." Naruto grabbed some paper towel and started dabbing around the damp spot, by Sasuke's crotch, whist Sasuke continued to clean his shirt.

"There. Done. As soon as these awards are done, I need to go and change."


End file.
